Damn
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Wenn die Vergangenheit uns einholt, haben wir keine andere Chance, als uns ihr zu stellen.


Disclaimer: Das ist meine wohl letzte WK Fanfic. Die Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von Takehito Koyasu. Das Lied Damn gehört natürlich auch nicht mir, sondern ist von LeAnn Rimes.  
  
Oneshot/Songfic  
  
Pairing: KnightxAya  
  
Warnings: PG, depri, sad, death  
  
Autor: Damien  
  
Für Alex *smile*  
  
Damn  
  
Ein Schlachtfeld. Blut, überall Blut. Das Leben der Menschen, die ihm alles bedeutet hatten. Zumindest hatte er das immer gedacht. Dass sie eine Form der Familie waren, wo doch seine Familie viel zu früh von dieser Welt gegangen war, verschuldet durch das Eingreifen eines anderen.  
  
Was war ihm noch geblieben?  
  
Grüne Augen bohrten sich in seine eigenen Amethystfarbenen. Auch diese Augen hatten einst, vor langer Zeit, Familie und Geborgenheit bedeutet. Hier stand ihm die Person wieder gegenüber, die ihm damals alles bedeutet hatte, die sein Freund und seine Stütze gewesen war. Und die ihn besser kannte, als jeder andere.  
  
Er schaute sich um. Der Vollmond beleuchtete den Platz, doch alles was er sah, waren tote Körper. Die toten Körper der Menschen, die ihn hatten schützen wollen und es doch nicht konnten.  
  
"Aya."  
  
Er hörte seinen Namen und doch gehörte dieser Name auf einmal nicht mehr zu ihm, nicht in dem Augenblick, als diese grünen Augen sich wieder in seine bohrten.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht so."  
  
Sein Gegenüber lacht leise.  
  
"Wieso nicht? Das ist doch dein Name, Aya Fujimiya, so hast du dich selbst genannt, oh du Rächer der Menschheit."  
  
Ironie und Belustigung klang in den Worten mit. Die grünen Augen blitzen jedoch gefährlich.  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Wahl hatte."  
  
Wieder ein Lachen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, du bist von deinen Freunden weggegangen und hast dir neue gesucht. Menschen, die dich bei deiner Mord- und Rachlust unterstützen, weil sie genauso fühlten wie du. Und was hatten sie davon? Sie liegen vor dir und sind tot."  
  
~~~  
  
There you go again  
  
Rub up against my skin  
  
I have to catch my breath  
  
I began to sweat, oh  
  
Lips tracin' down my neck  
  
It´s scarin me to death  
  
How'd you you learn to draw me  
  
To the cliff  
  
Just to push me off  
  
Just to push me off the edge  
  
~~~  
  
"Knight...."  
  
Der Mann kam näher auf Aya zu. Die braunen Haaren wehten leicht im Wind. Sein Gesicht hatte sich kaum geändert in den letzten Jahren. Seit damals, als er noch Ran gewesen war, ein ganz normaler Junge und sein gegenüber Yuushi, sein Geliebter und Freund. Sie waren ein Team gewesen. Crashers. Die Gedanken an die Zeit, die doch schon so lange in der Vergangenheit lag, machten ihn auf eine nicht zu beschreibenden Art und Weise traurig.  
  
"Denkst du zurück an die Zeit, als alles noch so einfach war, als das Töten in deinem Leben noch keine Rolle gespielt hat, Aya?"  
  
Die Stimme war emotionslos. Nicht so, wie damals, als sie ihre schönsten Stunden gemeinsam verbracht und als sie alles miteinander geteilt hatten. Als sie eins gewesen waren, in so vieler Hinsicht.  
  
Aya senkte den Kopf, starrte auf den Boden, der sogar noch hier, ganz am Rande des Schlachtfeldes, voller Blut war.  
  
"Ich denke daran, wie sehr du dich doch verändert hast."  
  
Knight schüttelte den Kopf. Eine sachte, elegante Bewegung.  
  
"Ich habe mich kaum geändert, du hast einen Weg eingeschlagen, der eine Veränderung mit sich brachte, die nicht rückgängig zu machen war."  
  
~~~  
  
Damn, I hate the way you know me and  
  
Damn, you kill me when you hold me  
  
Like I'm your world,   
  
Like this won't hurt  
  
Like a favorite curse hittin' every nerve  
  
Damn I'm fightin' and I'm losin'  
  
And  
  
Damn you, you're pullin' and I'm pushin'  
  
I'm wrestlin' with  
  
I toss and twist  
  
Till finally I give in,  
  
Damn  
  
~~~  
  
Aya senkte den Kopf. Er begann zu begreifen, dass es nicht mehr Aya war, der Knight gegenüber stand, sondern das es jetzt Ran war. Ran, der auf einen Gegner traf, der ihm überlegen war. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft, seine Maske als Aya aufrecht zu erhalten. Und vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht. Vielleicht war dieser Weg, der Weg des geringsten Widerstandes, doch plötzlich soviel einfacher zu gehen.  
  
"Du wirst mich töten, Knight."  
  
Keine Frage, sondern eine einfache, lapidare Feststellung. Ohne Bedeutung, nicht hier und nicht jetzt.  
  
Knight schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich stoße nur noch das Messer in dein Herz, getötet hast du dich selbst, in dem Augenblick, in dem du dich für dieses Leben entschieden hast."  
  
"Aber hast du nicht immer gesagt... hast du nicht gesagt, dass du niemals töten würdest?"  
  
Knight lächelte kalt.   
  
"Doch, aber es war Yuushi... hast du nicht begriffen, dass Knight dich immer gehasst hat. Auch wenn Yuushi und Knight in den Augen anderer ein und dieselbe Person sind, so unterscheiden sie sich doch. Genau wie Ran und Aya sich unterscheiden."  
  
~~~  
  
I hate bein' addicted only  
  
You would have predicted that  
  
I'd be torn and worn so thin  
  
You can see right trough  
  
You can see right trough my soul  
  
~~~  
  
Aya sagte nichts mehr. Er wusste auch nicht, was er noch hätte sagen können. Vielleicht war es schon so vorherbestimmt gewesen, dass er und Knight eines Tages als Feinde aufeinander treffen würden und das nur einer von beiden als Sieger aus einem ungleichen Kampf hervorgehen würde.  
  
Sicherlich war Aya der stärkere von beiden, doch nur körperlich hatte er die Überlegenheit. Knight hatte eine Waffe gegen Aya, die wesentlich stärker war, als ein Messer oder eine Pistole es jemals sein könnten. Er hatte seine Liebe und er hatte auch sein Innerstes gesehen. Dagegen war auch Aya machtlos.  
  
"Tu, was du für richtig hältst, aber mach es schnell. Ich will nicht noch länger auf die Toten hier schauen und wissen, dass nun doch alles vorbei ist, egal wie es letztendlich endet."  
  
Wieder dieses Lachen und dieser kalte Blick. Knight hatte sein Katana schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten. Warum er die anderen getötet hatte war Aya ein Rätsel, doch immerhin war Knight nicht allein gewesen und vielleicht waren sie einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen, auf einen Kampf in dieser Form. Vielleicht waren sie sich aber auch einfach nur zu sicher gewesen. Zu sicher, dass sie eh gewinnen würden.   
  
"Sag mir nur noch eins, Knight. Warum habt ihr, deine Leute und du, sie getötet?"  
  
Knights Griff um den Griff des Katanas verstärkte sich.  
  
"Ein Auftrag, ganz einfach."  
  
Aya nickte. Knight machte einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. Die beiden stand sich nun genau gegenüber, ihre Körper berührten sich fast.  
  
"Es ist schade, dass es so enden muss, aber andererseits, welches andere Ende hätte es denn noch nehmen können?"  
  
Knight lächelte und diesmal war es nicht das kalte, überlegen Lächeln, sondern ein sanftes. Aya lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. So hatte er ihn früher auch immer angelächelt, damals, als er eben noch Yuushi gewesen war.  
  
"Nur damit du es weißt... Ran... es nicht Knight der dich hier tötet..."  
  
Dann stieß er zu. Blut spritzte auf sein Gesicht, als sich die silberne Klinge in den warmen Körper Rans bohrte.   
  
Einige Sekunden hielt Yuushi das Katana noch fest, dann ließ er es los. Er sah, wie das Leben aus den Augen seines Gegenübers wich, wie der Körper langsam zusammensackte. Kurz bevor der Körper den Boden gänzlich berührte, fing Yuushi Ran auf.   
  
"Yuushi....."  
  
Yuushi schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass Ran tot war. Er musste ihn dazu nicht ansehen.   
  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Ran und küsste den Toten auf den Mund. Er schmeckte das salzige Blut auf seinen Lippen, als er aufstand, sein Katana aufnahm und sich umwandte.   
  
Das Blut des Menschen, den er bis heute nicht hatte vergessen können.  
  
~~~  
  
Damn, I hate the way you know me an  
  
Damn, you kill me when you hold me  
  
Like I'm your world,   
  
Like this won't hurt  
  
Like a favorite curse hittin' every nerve  
  
Damn I'm fightin' and I'm losin'  
  
And  
  
Damn you, you're pullin' and I'm pushin'  
  
I'm wrestlin' with  
  
I toss and twist  
  
Till finally I give in,  
  
Damn  
  
~~~  
  
Ende  
  
Nachtrag: Knight ist kein Charakter, der aus meiner Feder stammt, sondern gehört genau wie die Gruppe Crashers zu Weiß Kreuz (siehe Drama Alben zu WK). 


End file.
